City of Glitter
by TheEternalDusk
Summary: Three weeks after everyone returns from Alicante, Magnus and Alec have their own things to work on. Watch as their relationship progresses in City of Glitter, set after CoG. Laughter, drama, dates, parties, and so, so much more are sure to come.


**Hello guys, this is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic and my first time posting on (: I have done some Twilight fanfics and posted them on a different twilight-specific site, but I haven't finished them, so I decided not to post them on here (: **

**Anyways, my favorite couple from TMI is, of course, Alec and Magnus. So I decided to write about what happens to them post CoG. So thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, etc. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. I just choose to manipulate them to do my own good (and evil) deeds. **

* * *

The sweet scent of Magnus filled Alec's lungs over and over, overwhelming him with a sense of calm like nothing else. It was amazing how the novelty of him never seemed to wear off. Even this ritual of sleeping over at Magnus's never seemed to dilute the excitement Alec felt. It had only been a few weeks since they had returned from Alicante. Magnus had had "official business" to do and had only returned a week ago, but that didn't mean that there had been no contact between them. Alec had been glued to his phone for two weeks. He ate, slept, and showered with it. Finally, Magnus had returned, and what a reunion that had been. They had been spending every available minute together, every minute Alec hadn't been fighting a demon or Magnus had been working.

Alec could feel Magnus's hot breath against the side of his neck now, sending small waves of tingly nerves cascading down his spine. Everything felt so right whenever he was with Magnus, like nothing in the world could touch him, always on this amazing high—high off Magnus, that is. Sighing, Alec turned his head to face Magnus's resting form; Magnus's glitter-less eyelashes and the early morning sun cast shadows over the warlock's face.

Magnus looked younger in his sleep, completely innocent, devoid of any emotion except complete and utter peace. It was comforting to Alec to know that he and Magnus had this level of trust, so much so that they could completely let down their guard and rest well knowing the other was right beside them. Alec smiled, reaching up to run his fingers over Magnus's sleeping face. Magnus shivered and his mouth twitched in a smile, but he stayed sleeping. Even breaths still exited his mouth, slightly electric and warm.

Alec was mesmerized; his fingers on one hand traced Magnus's eyelids, jaw line, neck, the other hand balled in the sheets in restraint. When his fingers trailed over his lips Magnus parted them slightly. Magnus's eyes twitched and Alec paused, thinking he might have woken up the warlock, but he continued after a minute, Magnus still not moving. Not being able to resist, he leaned in and oh-so-lightly traced the outline of the warlock's lips with his soft tongue, dark hair falling into his face and tickling Magnus's skin slightly.

Alec gasped as he felt his lower lip being tugged into the warlock's mouth, teeth grazing and biting his lip. He could feel Magnus's smile as he continued to suck, scrape, and bite Alec's lip. The warlock lazily opened his eyes a sliver, Alec's own eyes were wide open. A look of sleepy lust was shamelessly conjured in Magnus's eyes, and he winked at the shadowhunter, letting him know that he was okay with being awoken like this.

Eventually Magnus released Alec's lip, but not moving his face back. He slowly recaptured Alec's mouth, trying to coax a response out of the boy, and eventually Alec melted from his frozen form, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding and slowly kissing Magnus back. If he could choose any way to wake up, this would be it – in the arms of the person he loved most in the world.

After a minute Magnus broke the kiss and Alec was left gasping for breath. He had a sneaky suspicion that Magnus could go without breath for a long time. Still, Magnus knew when Alec needed to breathe even when Alec didn't know it himself.

"Well good morning to you too," drawled Magnus in a sleepy tone. Alec could feel the blush that colored his face. He hadn't meant to go so far as to lick the warlock but he had gotten carried away, and now the said warlock was up in complete awareness of what had been going on.

"How long have you been awake?" Alec wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he decided to check anyway.

"Oh, only since you rolled over and started tickling my face," Magnus shamelessly admitted with a wink. Embarrassment crept into Alec's mind and his blush increased ten fold; he couldn't bring himself to look at the warlock.

"Alec?" Magnus sounded worried, but he had it all wrong. Alec was just embarrassed. Finally Alec lifted his head to look at the warlock, whose eyes were more full of worry than anything else.

"Sorry for waking you," Alec said. It came out more low and husky than he had intended it to, probably since he hadn't used his voice at all yet. He cleared his throat and watched as Magnus's mouth twitched into a smile, most of the worry going away, being replaced by the usual brightness and warmth.

"I thought I might have still been dreaming," Magnus admitted. Of course, Magnus's face remained unstained of blush, but Alec wasn't so fortunate. Alec, after being with the warlock for as long as he had been (not just publicly, but since they had started being a "thing"), was still getting used to being in a relationship.

Having been deprived of any romantic relationships throughout his life, everything had been very new to the 18 year old Alec Magnus had first met. Everything was still new and exciting, and Alec knew like Magnus felt the same way, though he was almost positive Magnus had had many-a-boyfriend in his 900 years on this Earth. Alec still wasn't used to people dreaming of him, at all, and to hear that Magnus had been having dreams…like that… about him… was a little overwhelming.

The blush stayed right where it was. It seemed like it never went away. Even when Magnus wasn't around, Alec was blushing. Whether he was talking to him on the phone, texting him, or just thinking about him – he was always blushing. He hoped he would quit over time. Magnus smiled and reached up to stroke Alec's face.

"I love you," he told him. He heard it most every day, but Alec never tired of it. Every time was like hearing it for the first time, and the novelty never wore off.

"I love you, too," he breathed back. Magnus smiled again and leaned in for another kiss. Alec obliged right away this time, some of the blush finally receding from his face. He lifted his hands to twine into Magnus's hair and Magnus rolled onto his back, bringing Alec to rest on half on top of him. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and resting with each other, before Magnus decided it was time to get up.

Magnus got up, threw a fuzzy purple robe on over his bare chest and pajama pants, and walked into the kitchen. Alec stayed behind, not wanting to bother Magnus in the kitchen. When Magnus was cooking, he didn't like to be bothered. Not even Chairman Meow was allowed in there when Magnus was in the zone. So Alec stayed behind. He may have fallen asleep or maybe just drifted in a tired state for awhile, but when he was back in consciousness he could definitely smell wafts of food coming from the kitchen. Getting up, he slouched out of the bedroom and down the hallway, passing a very angry looking Chairman Meow. Alec guessed he had been booted out of the kitchen by Magnus.

"What's for breakfast?" Alec jokingly called. He could hear Magnus humming and the bang of pots and pans in the kitchen, and Alec decided to poke his head in just to see what he was all up to.

"Woah," Alec breathed.

* * *

**Hey would you all do me a favor? Please? If you review, I will love you forever, and I WILL reply (: So make my day and click that little green button. **


End file.
